Crazy days are far from over
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Sequel to Welcome to the 60's. Kara shows up in Star City from Earth 1 and surprises everyone since she is a bit different than the last time everyone saw her. Team Arrow and Flash teams up to help the girl of steel go back to her old days, but they have no idea about what wait for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Heys guys, I'm back! It's been crazy for me lately, but I just found the inspiration to do a sequel to Welcome to the 60's (as a few in another website asked me to). Thanks for all ur support, it really means a lot!**

 **About this one: Is a short one, 3 chapters only. This one is really short but I promise the next one will be longer. I hope u guys like it, a suggestion in wattpad helped me bring this fic to life :)**

A red and blue blur came fast inside the D.E.O making all papers on Winn's table fly away. Everyone stopped to see what was this just to see Supergirl in a darker makeup and smiling as she had just won the lottery. Alex came in a hurry, feeling relief as she saw her sister after hours looking for her.

\- Where have you been? – Alex looked in a funny way to Kara, finding the heavy makeup thing really weird – Are you trying on a gothic phase or something?

\- Nope! I'm just tired to look like a boring silly girl all the time!

Alex's eyes went wide as she was not expecting this kind of answer, but decided to ignore it for now.

\- Anyways… Cadmus was after you, then you vanished. We thought they had you kidnaped once again… Are you ok? Where have you been?

\- Too many questions there, sister! – Kara said with no patience at all. That place was getting on her nerves already. – Yes, they had me… And they let me go. And I don't want to be here wasting my time with all of you, losers!

\- Kara… This isn't…

\- YES! THIS IS ME SISTER! Deal with it!

Kara stormed out to the corridors as Alex went after her, running. J'onn heard the arguing and went after them as well, to know what all that fuss was all about.

\- Are you two fighting again?

\- No! I'm cool, she's boring! – Kara said as she stopped and turned on her heels. – And I'm out of here!

\- Supergirl, stop!

Kara looked back at J'onn as he said it in an angry voice.

\- Is that a red kryptonite ring? – He said as he approached her, trying to reach for her hand.

Kara slapped his hand so hard it almost threw him flying across the room.

\- This is a gift; you keep your hands to yourself! I'm sick and tired of this place trying to tell me what to do, how to use my powers… You all are just using me! Kara Danvers needs to save the day! You know what? I'm done! I'm going to a place where I can have some fun, cause here sucks big time! – Kara said in an angrier voice and reached inside her hidden pocket of her suit as she flew away.

Kara stopped by a store and got a new clothes more to her liking. She was so tired of looking like a nun and for what she had in her mind, she would need a big change of clothes.

After a while, she stopped in the middle of nowhere and took the device Cisco made for her in her hands. She looked at it and smiled, opening a breach and stepping into it.

It was really dark and late in Star City. Oliver just got home after chasing a few bad guys with his team and he was feeling tired as hell. Thea was out with some guy she met at the meeting in his office earlier that day, so he had the apartment all to himself. He loved his sister, and neither of them wanted to live alone, given all the trauma they suffered the past few months, but sometimes he felt the need to be alone, especially when his dreams came to haunt him. Dreams about her. He could feel her lips, her soft hair, her tiny but insanely strong body holding his like it was real. And it was real, it was a memory from the craziest moment of his life when he was trapped in the 60's with an alien, his assassin friend and a criminal that was already dead, facing people he already killed and unexpectedly fell in love with a beautiful alien from another Earth. He often dreamed about their last moments together and couldn't bring himself back to sleep. One of those days, he had an unexpected dream about her, one that wasn't a memory, but he wished it was. He always thought about how he wasted time and how they could have been together for a while longer than it happened.

He got off the shower, only with a towel wrapped around him, his short hair still wet, thinking about it. There was no use he knew it, Kara was back in her universe, another Earth, really far away from him and… Kara was in a tiny and tight black dress, high heels, her hair loosen up in beautiful waves and that deep blue eyes of hers fixed on him. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was seeing things, but when he opened them again, there she was in all her glory. Her red lips opened up in a deviously smile he had never seen on her before.

\- Kara? What…

\- Surprise! – She said in a soft voice as she walked towards him.

He was in shock to see that Kara, so different from who he met before. There was something off with her, he was sure of it.

\- Are you ok? – Oliver said as she fought with himself to keep cool and rational.

\- I'm beyond cool. – She smiled as she walked around him, putting one of her hands on his shoulder. – I missed you and decided to come visit. I hope you don't mind! - She said looking at him with puppy eyes.

\- No…I don't mind… I'm just… Surprised.

Kara smiled as she got closer to him.

\- I hope in a good way…

\- I'm not… used to see you like this… - He said, still trying to focus.

\- Oh Ollie, you have so much to learn about me… It's just a side of me not many people get to see… - She smiled deviously at him – I took a small vacation from my Supergirl obligations and for now I can be the real me, the free spirit I always kept inside.

Oliver looked at her still suspicious, but trying not to show it. Something was telling him it was for the best. Something was really off with Kara but he had no idea what. He knew her for a brief time, they were trapped together in the 60's but it was enough to make him learn to read her and notice when something was off. His mind was fighting hard trying to focus and discover what was wrong, but a part of him was also missing her, his dreams told him that much. Kara started kissing his neck, near his ear and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Kara smiled to herself and closed the small space between them, kissing him full on the lips. Oliver started to kiss her back but something woke him up and he noticed it was Kara's hands traveling down his body, towards the towel.

\- Kara… Kara – He held her hand quickly as he smiled at her – As much as I loved your surprise, and would love to keep going on, I can't… I'm beaten. The criminal organization we brought down today was not an easy one to deal it, and I'm just human…

\- Oh, ok… - Kara smiled at him as she gave him a small peck on his lips – No problem, I'll let you rest then…

\- You are welcome to crash in by the way – He smiled back at her. – I know you only know a few people around this Earth…

\- What a gentleman… Thanks, I'll take your couch – She said with an innocent look in her eyes.

Oliver watched as Kara went to his living room. It pained him he had to stop them, but it felt wrong. He wanted nothing more than discover what was wrong with Kara so he could help her. They also had a lot to discuss, since the last time they saw each other many things were left in the air. He wasn't sure if he was going to see her again, now he felt lost about his feelings. He texted his team about Kara being around and to be careful cause something was wrong with her and turned off his phone, going to bed.

It was going to be an interesting week!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes: hey guys! thanks for reading, here is the chapter 2, I hope u guys like it... I promise there will be a lot of romance in the next chapter hahaha ^^**_

The next day, team Arrow was reunited early in the bunker as Felicity came in, feeling really nervous.

\- Can anyone please explain Oliver's text from last night?

\- We were hoping you would know more about it… - Curtis said as he looked lost at Felicity.

\- Who is Kara? – Nyssa said as she also got his message and was around helping the team with some issues.

\- An alien from Earth 38 that helped us in the last alien invasion…

Nyssa and Dinah looked at her as she was a crazy person. Dinah knew about Kara but it was still insane.

\- There was an alien invasion? – Nyssa said as she looked at the other members of the team.

\- Yeah. The president made it disappear but yeah there was. – Felicity said as she put her purse on the table next to her. – The thing is Kara is invincible. Super powerful. She is a hero on her Earth known as Supergirl, but if there is something wrong with her like superhero gone evil wrong…

\- We are pretty much screwed – Curtis said cutting Felicity off.

\- How much screwed? – Nyssa asked as she looked the others, starting to worry as she noticed their expressions.

\- The girl can lift this entire building with a finger, shoot lasers with her eyes and burn someone alive, might be faster than Barry, has super hearing, can see through walls… - Felicity rambled feeling really worried.

\- Yep… Screwed! – Curtis gave Nyssa a weak smile

\- Let's hope we are wrong… - Dinah said as she finished suiting up.

As the rest of team prepared to patrol that night, a whoosh of air came in the bunker and suddenly, Kara was in front of them all smiling brightly at them. There was something different with her, they could see, but it was her makeup. It couldn't mean anything serious, Felicity thought with herself as she smiled back at the blonde.

\- Hey Kara! Long time no see – Felicity said as she walked next to Kara to hug her.

\- Nice seeing you all – Kara said as she turned her back to Felicity, sitting on the table and crossing her legs.

\- So… What brings you to this crazy universe? – Curtis said as he tried to keep it cool, failing big time.

Kara just smiled. She knew they were all afraid of her, she heard them from miles away, so she decided to play along. This was really fun, she thought.

\- I was bored in my Earth and decided to come shake things up a bit. I really need the distraction right now… So what's up? Who's the big bad we're after?

\- Oh, you came to help… - Dinah said as she tried not to be nervous. She was unusual to feeling nervous, and she hated things she was not used to.

\- Yes… - Kara said calmly as she played with a small piece of rock beside her in the table. She moved her fingers towards it and the rock flew across the room, hitting an iron pipe on the corner, next to the salmon ladder, making it bend a bit. – Unless you don't want my help…

Reneé looked at the pipe and swallowed hard. The others followed his look, not knowing what to do, or to say.

\- Sure we do, the more the merrier… Have you seen Oliver? – Felicity said with her best smile on her face.

\- He went to the City Hall, there was some crap going on, don't know what, not interested… So, let's go?

\- Go team! I'll monitor things from here, c'mon, suit up and be smart! – Felicity rambled as she watched everyone leave with Kara. She quickly grabbed her cellphone and texted Caitlin. Oliver's message made all sense to her now, it was something really wrong with Kara and she needed to figure out what.

Meanwhile Diggle, Dinah and Curtis were on the van as Reneé was in his bike. Kara flew above them, following were they were going. Every now and then she used her heat vision, scaring the hell out of people down the street as they looked up and saw nothing. Kara laughed to herself as she kept flying. Once they stopped down her, she landed next to the van. There was a huge warehouse, not a single light on it.

\- Oliver is coming your way guys – Felicity said on their comms – Be careful!

\- What the hell is this place anyways? – Kara said as she used her x ray vision, seeing nothing that interested her.

\- The place where the rest of the Chinese triade was using for their schemes. Oliver found this place out a few days ago and discovered theres a new leader after Chien Na Wei got arrested. – Diggle said as he got his gun and pointed in front of him, walking carefully.

\- What's the fun in that, Dig?

Kara smiled as she used her super speed to enter the place. She came back seconds later, with three guys tied up. She threw them on the floor with violence and looked back when one of them called her bitch.

\- What did you say? – Kara turned to the guy and burned his shoulder with her eyes

\- AAAAGGGGGGHHHHH – The guy screamed and the team jumped frightened, looking scared at Kara.

Kara grabbed the guys and flew high with him on the sky.

\- Do you want to say it again, your scum? – She dropped him, and flew quickly to grab him before he hit the ground.

Felicity covered her mouth as she hacked a security camera near the team. The rest of the team had no idea what to do. It was an invincible alien that could destroy them in seconds after all. There was not much they could do. A motorcycle was heard from distance.

\- KARA! STOP! – Oliver shouted in a serious voice.

Kara looked down and smiled, punching the guy in the face and making him pass out. She landed on the ground, throwing the guy away.

\- What's going on? I know this is not you… - Oliver said as he approached her, looking serious into her eyes. He knew it was risky, but he had to stop her.

\- This is me Oliver! You don't know me at all. This is the real me! – Kara looked angry at him and everyone else gave a step back.

\- Oliver, please be careful… - Felicity said into his comm as she watched everything from the bunker, scared as hell.

\- Tell Felicity to just SHUT UP AND MIND HER OWN BUSINESS? – Kara said tapping her comm – Rao, you are annoying!

Felicity just froze in her place, trying to remember this was not Kara, that there was something wrong with her. Oliver gave one step closer to Kara.

\- I've seen something similar before… It happened with Barry. Something affected him, and he was feeling really angry all the time. I don't know what happened but we can help you, Kara. Please let us…

\- I don't need help. What happened to Barry has nothing to do with me! Now I thought I could have some fun with you guys, but just like in my Earth, you are all useless, so I'm going to have some fun on my own.

Kara stormed out flying in super speed. Oliver turned to his team really startled and feeling really nervous about the situation.

\- Felicity? Please call Star Labs…

\- Already texted them. Caitlin and Cisco are trying to figure out what is wrong with Kara.

\- And Barry?

\- It's… Unavailable right now, explain later…

\- Guys… - Oliver turned to the rest of the team. – This is not Kara, there's something seriously wrong with her. Star Labs are trying to help, but in the meantime be careful. I'll go after her…

\- Are you crazy? – Diggle said as he crossed his arms on his chest – Oliver she is an alien; you are just a human being…

\- She listens to me – Oliver said as he took a deep breath - The rest of you, I suggest you lay low for a moment…

\- I was going to suggest that, because I don't want to be alien food… - Reneé said as he took off his mask.

\- Don't talk like that… - Dinah said as she looked at Reneé – Look, I barely know her, but she still someone with feelings. There is something affecting her, it could happen to all of us, the thing is with her the consequences are worse… But don't talk like she was a thing, a monster… Because she is not!

\- Thank you, Dinah – Oliver said as he gave her a weak smile. He put his helmet on and ran to his motorcycle, going after Kara.

Diggle, Reneé, Dinah, Curtis, Rory and Nyssa kept looking at Oliver as he left. One by one they turned around to leave as well.

In Star Labs, Cisco and Caitlin were doing everything they could to find out what was wrong with Kara. Eath 2 Wells was also there as they worked hard on the task.

\- I really wish Barry was here to help us, he knows her well…

\- Don't ever think about it… Let Barry and Iris rest, they deserve it after all that happened. – Caitlin looked serious at him – We can deal with this! Somehow…

\- In my Earth we don't have aliens, so I have no idea what's going on and why, but we have to be logical about this. – Wells said as he paced around thinking hard – Barry never told you guys about her? Anything at all?

\- He did tell us. He told us how he was accidently on her Earth when he was trying to improve his speed against Zoom, about her Earth and their D.E.O thing…

\- What's that? – He asked

\- A place where they deal with aliens and things normal cops can't.

\- Francisco Ramón what the hell are you waiting? Open the damn breach to her Earth and ask them about it! – Wells said losing his patience.

\- Oh my God, why didn't I think about this earlier? – He slapped his own forehead. – Wells, you are a genius…

\- I Know!

\- Caitlin, come with me…

\- Me? – She looked startled.

\- Yes, c'mon!

Cisco opened a breach to Earth 38 and grabbed Caitlin with him in a hurry. Once they stepped in the breach, they found themselves in a dark corridor.

\- This must be the place – Cisco whispered. – Let's go.

Caitlin walked really close to Cisco as they looked around. Suddenly, a voice came from behind them, making them jump in scare.

\- Hands up! Turn around slowly!

\- Calm down, don't shoot! – Cisco said as he and Caitlin turned around.

\- Who the hell are you? – She said looking at the two strangers in front of her.

\- Alex? Alex, what's going on? – J'onn said in a worried voice – Oh! – He smiled as he saw Cisco and Caitlin – Hello you two, what are you doing here?

\- Do you know them? – Alex looked with a questioning look at J'onn.

\- Yes, they were the ones that helped Kara when she went into that crazy trance…

\- Oh, the musical thing… That nightmare! – Alex said as she lowered her gun.

\- We found Kara in our Earth… She's not herself and we are here to find out what's wrong so we can help.

\- How do we get there? I'm going right now! – Alex said as she looked at Cisco.

\- No, no… I don't think this is a good idea… See, Felicity told us she is really angry, said something about wanting to escape here… If any of you comes there, there will be chaos. – Caitlin said as she looked worried at Alex – Oliver is looking out for her, apparently she listens to him…

\- The green vigilante… - Alex said – Kara mentioned him once when she mentioned being trapped in the 60's… - Alex looked at J'onn – Don't ask.

\- Green Arrow. And yes, that happened. So, back to evil Kara… What the hell is wrong with her?

Alex mentioned for them to follow her. They went back to the operations room and she introduced them to Winn.

\- Nice to meet you – Winn said as he smiled more than he should at Caitlin. – So you found Kara?

\- She is under the influence of red kryptonite… - Alex told them as she crossed her arms, worried. – She was kidnapped by an evil organization and they did this to her on purpose. I guess they wanted to create havoc so people here would lose their faith on her, but I guess they were not counting on Kara escaping to another universe!

\- Red what? – Cisco asked, confusion all over his face.

\- Kryptonite. Kara's planet exploded and pieces of it fell on Earth. The green ones make her sick, if she is exposed way too long, she can even die. The red ones however, has a different effect on her.

\- Makes her evil… - Caitlin commented thoughtful.

\- Not just that… It takes away her inhibitions; it brings out the worse in her. She gets violent, reckless…

\- And how do we solve this? – Cisco asked – Cause team Arrow might be in trouble right now and no one knows what to do.

\- They can't do anything! It happened once, we made a cure and it worked….

\- I can make some more so you guys can bring it to her. But you have to be extremely careful… If she notices, it can be a disaster. Follow me! – Winn warned them as he ran to the lab, with Cisco and the others going right after him.

\- Oh don't worry, we know exactly who can do it… - Caitlin said as they walked in a hurry.

Back on Earth 1, Oliver was driving around the city, looking for any sign of Kara. He saw a house burning to the ground and he stopped, running closer to see if there were any victims.

\- What happened? – Green Arrow asked a fireman that was talking to another guy.

\- A crazy meta came in and just burned with her eyes… I never saw anything like it! She was all in black and with a weird mask… The house was empty, but still…

Oliver looked confused. That made no sense at all. He walked towards his motorcycle and drove fast. He had to find her.

\- Supergirl? Are you listening? – He said, knowing if she was around she would hear him. – I need to talk to you… Please!

A whoosh of air passed him by as Kara stood in front of him, making the bike stop abruptly.

\- Why? – He looked serious at her.

\- I told you I was bored…

\- And that's enough for you to burn a house down? What if there was anyone inside?

\- There wasn't, I'm not dumb! – She took off the mask she took from Wild Dog. – This mask is cool, by the way…

\- I can see you had a change of outfit – He said as he noticed her usual suit was replaced by black tight pants and a black top.

\- Again… Bored! – She laughed.

\- Not funny!

\- Really? – She said as she walked closer to him.

\- Kara, please… Let us help you.

\- I don't…

\- I know what you will say… That you don't need help, but you do! I can see you've been hurt, and somehow something happened to you and created a nice escape for whatever you were going on… I know because I can relate. I recognize someone in pain. – Oliver said as he got even closer to her.

It was not his imagination, there was a brief moment when he saw tears forming in her eyes. Kara recomposed herself and just flew away. There's no way Oliver could know where she went, but something told him she was not going to do any harm for now. He took a deep breath and drove home.

Once Oliver got in, Thea jumped into his arms, hugging him.

\- What's that for?

\- I know it must be hard… - Thea said as she looked at him

\- What?

\- Seeing Kara like this and having no idea how to help, risking yourself and the team because she is not herself…

\- How do…

\- Brother! My beloved brother – Thea said as she grabbed his arm and brought him to the couch with her. – I know you. I know you like her. I know you want to make things better but you don't know how. And I'm here for you, no matter what.

\- I know how make things better! – Barry came in a hurry, making all papers from the table fly away, almost dropping the vase on the ground if it wasn't for Oliver grabbing it quickly.

\- Hey Barry. Thanks for the scare! – Thea said with her hand in her heart, that jumped like crazy inside her chest.

\- Sorry. – Barry gave a weak smile and looked at Oliver – Cisco just texted me. He was with Caitlin on Earth 38 and they know what's wrong with Kara… They even have a cure for her!

\- Wait… - Oliver said as he got up, recovered from the scare Barry just gave him – Cure?

Barry sat down and explained everything about the red kryptonite, what happened to Kara last time she was exposed to it, how she mentioned it took a while for her to get people's trust again when he met her and everything else he found it was important.

\- So, her sister gave him a cure, the same one they used on her the last time.

\- And how this happened? – Thea asked

\- She was kidnapped by some evil organization that hates aliens on her Earth. They made her use the ring…

\- I knew there was something off with that ring of hers… - Oliver said as he got up quickly.

\- Alex said there's no way Kara would expose herself to this so easily… They think this place did something to Kara to make her do it.

Oliver stopped to think about the last moment he saw Kara, the pain in her eyes, the tears fighting to come down her face. He suddenly understood everything.

\- I know what to do! Give me this cure! – Oliver suddenly said as he reached his hand for the cure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long to update. Some personal stuff got in the way, it was hard to sit here and write. Everything is ok now, so here it is, the final chapter.**

 **Like I said, this is a short story. I can't do a long one right now due to crazy life and many things to do at the same time... But sometime soon, maybe I'll do another big one.**

 **Thanks for the support and I hope u enjoy this chapter!**

Oliver was in his apartment alone and making dinner when a whoosh of air came in, revealing Kara in the middle of the living room.

\- I was told you wanted to see me. What the hell do you want?

\- Yes, I wanted – Oliver approached Kara cautiously – I just wanted to say that I'm sorry…

Oliver took a deep breath as he remembered the news earlier. This was hard, but he had to keep going.

\- Really? You? – Kara asked, crossing her arms in her chest.

\- Yes. I realize now I was out of line… To say those things to you… It made you uncomfortable…

\- Hell it did!

\- And… I cooked. Figured you would like to eat something…

Kara smiled as she advanced in his direction, still wearing black, with a mischievous smile on her face.

\- Maybe…

\- I also want to apologize because I was stupid to ignore you when you showed up…

\- Yes, you were! Finally, something we agree on.

Kara used her super speed to push Oliver against the kitchen sink and was taken by surprise when he turned them around, trapping her between him and the wall.

\- I was not expecting this…

\- Shhh – Oliver said as he kissed her with passion, his hands pressing hard on her waist.

Truth be told, Oliver was finding a hard time to keep pretending that it was a good plan. Because he knew it wasn't. He felt his heart sinking when she left right after their kiss outside Star Labs. He had such a short time with her, even when they were trapped in the 60's. He felt like he wasted a lot of time and he was dying to make up for it, deep down not like this, but it was hard to fight his feelings once he decided to dive in his plan. He tried to stay focused on helping her, because that was not the real Kara he learned to care about, so he tried to distract her the best he could so she wouldn't realize what he was up to. For someone with her powers, it was a nearly impossible thing to do, but he was not going to back down. He was feeling glad he had such a talent with ladies, even before the island, so he was hoping it would work with her as well. He started kissing her neck as one of his hands caressed her stomach. His free hand went for his pocket as he took the cure in his hands. Barry came in super speed, bringing a small piece of kryptonite with him and Kara suddenly felt ill. She opened her eyes and looked scared at Oliver.

\- What?... This…Is kryptonite? – She looked terrified and hurt – How… What…

\- I'm really, really sorry Kara. Your sister's orders. – He said, feeling hurt himself as he couldn't believe he was actually doing this, that he actually agreed with using the only thing that could hurt Kara against her, but according to Alex, it was the only way, if he tried the other way, the needle would break.

\- Alex? What… - Kara felt even more dizzier as she collapsed on the ground.

Oliver grabbed her before she could hit the ground and took the cure out of his pocket, injecting on Kara's arm right away. Kara started convulsing on the ground and Oliver gave Barry a sign with his head, that he got this and Barry ran fast, bringing the small rock with him.

\- I'm really sorry… - Oliver said as he took Kara in his arms after she passed out and brought her to his bedroom once she stopped convulsing.

Oliver grabbed the sheets and put it over Kara's body as she slept. He sat beside her, looking at her pained face as he took some strains of hair off her face.

The next day, Kara opened her eyes feeling confused and strange. She looked around and fear took over her. Where the hell she was? It was not her bed, definitely not Alex's… Something was off. She used her x-ray vision and noticed someone coming.

\- Hey, you're up. How are you feeling? – Oliver came in looking worried at her.

She froze in bed, looking startled at him.

\- O… Oliver?

\- Kara, you remember anything from last night?

Kara blushed hard and covered her mouth.

\- Oh my Rao! Did we…

\- No, we didn't… You… You weren't yourself, just that. – He smiled at her as he reached for her shoulders to try and calm her.

\- It wasn't a dream… Oh my… - Kara jumped from the bed, devastated as she covered her mouth again.

\- Kara, calm down… It's ok now…

\- No it's not! I did terrible things… to your team…ON YOUR EARTH! Oh Rao…Rao, Rao…

\- Kara, it wasn't you…

\- Except it was Oliver!

\- Your sister explained all about the red kryptonite. You wore it to save people from Cadmus. You did a brave thing…

\- I could… I… I don't know… - Kara sat again on the bed, looking desolated to the wall. She lowered her head as she looked at herself. – I'm wearing black…

\- You still left your original suit here… Do you want it?

\- Please! This one reminds me of everything… I just want this to disappear.

Oliver opened his closet and gave Kara her suit. She used super speed to change in the bathroom and come back, sitting again in the bed beside Oliver.

\- Thank you… - She lowered her head again and took a deep breath.

\- Kara…

\- This is so wrong! This was not the way I wanted us to see each other again… At least it was not the way I wanted to see you again… I'm so sorry… I feel so terrible now…

\- Kara… - Oliver grabbed her hand gently as he caressed it with his fingers – From the moment I realized it was something wrong with you, all I could think about was how I could help you. My team as well. No one blames you for what happened. They know…

\- Oh, Rao…Felicity! I was so cruel…

\- She knows you didn't mean it. She understood what was happening, don't worry.

\- I want to talk to them… Please! I need to… I'm sorry, this is too much

Kara used her hand to wipe the tears from her face as she flew away in super speed, leaving Oliver alone in his bedroom.

It did not take long to Oliver receive a message in his phone. He felt like being alone but the noise from his phone was annoying him. He opened the message and read it.

\- She's on the rooftop of the Arrow Cave, please come. – Oliver read it as he messages Felicity back a thank you.

He took a deep breath and went after her.

Twenty minutes later, Oliver was walking slowly in the rooftop of his bunker. It was a high building and he was used to it, but he was worried with Kara's reaction. She could fly, he couldn't.

\- Kara? – He said in a low voice

She turned around looking sad at him.

\- Hey… I was just leaving…

\- No, wait… Kara…

\- You don't understand! Last time it happened, I lost everyone's trust. They couldn't trust Supergirl anymore and everything I have worked hard for, it went down the hill just like that. And it hurt! And just to think this is happening again…

\- Kara this is not like the last time. I wasn't there, I can't tell you much about that time. What I can tell you is that first: this is not your Earth. People think there is a new meta-human in town, they don't know you yet. Yes, it was terrible the things you did, but it wasn't really you. And they don't know who did it. There is still time to save the situation… There is still time to do repairs…

\- I know, I'll fix the mess I did around here…

\- I wasn't talking about that!

Kara looked confused at Oliver as he approached her, determined.

\- Kara, you are not the first hero to be brainwashed or guided to do bad things… Barry have been there, I have been there, many of my team has… We accept the fact that we can't change things, we try to make up for things that were out of our control, we take a deep breath and we move forward. Or this can eat you alive. And it's not fun. It took me a while to realize that, believe me.

\- I do… - She gave him a weak smile as he grabbed one of her hands.

\- The whole team is downstairs, and they want to see you. Would you come?

\- Yes… - Kara cleaned her face and followed him as he smiled back at her.

Kara walked behind Oliver as they entered the bunker, once the elevator doors opened. Kara felt ashamed and blushed hard as everyone was there, looking at her, even Barry, Cisco and Caitlin.

\- Guys, I'm so sorry…

\- Kara stop! – Barry said as he approached her and hugged her. – If you could only imagine the things some of us has done…

\- I literally became a villain – Caitlin said as she also hugged Kara

\- How? – Kara asked confused.

\- Remember about my cold powers? Well, there was a doppelganger of mine from Earth 2, named Killer Frost. She was a meta whit the same powers, but she died. After Flashpoint I gained those powers and feared of becoming her, all the time. I felt so scared that I let it dominate me, and I actually became her. I got lost, and I've done terrible thing, said terrible thing to people that loved me, to my friends… I thought it was over for me, but those guys helped me and never gave up on me. And now I embraced my powers, and I forgave myself. Once you forgive yourself, everything get easier.

Kara looked surprised at Caitlin. She would never think in a million years that Caitlin would become a villain anytime soon. Hearing that story warmed up her heart again. She looked at every one of the heroes, feeling she was blessed to have such wonderful people in her life.

\- I'm glad Barry went to my Earth by accident… I can't think of a better group of people, after my friends on my Earth of course – She laughed and everyone else laughed as well. – Thank you! – She hugged Caitlin.

\- I'm not glad I had to interrupt you guys by the way… But it was for a good cause. – Barry laughed as he saw Kara turning red instantly.

\- Please, let's not talk about this! – Oliver said as everyone else looked confused at them. – You don't want to know – He said looking at them.

\- But we do! – Cisco said out loud as Oliver shook Barry's hand and left the bunker, Kara following him. – We do!

Back in Oliver's apartment, Kara was finally in normal clothes after taking a shower. Oliver insisted she needed to relax and calm down, so she did it. Kara was looking at the sky in the balcony as Oliver stopped beside her, looking up as well.

\- So you did imagine when we would see each other again?

\- Yeah, I mean… I… - Kara started rambling as she looked at Oliver, turning red again – I wasn't exactly hoping to see you so soon again, given your life… and mine…and the whole universe apart thing, but… I wondered… If the opportunity was given, how it would be…

\- Hm… - He turned to look at her

\- I mean… The way we left things, I didn't know…

Oliver approached Kara, his hands going to her waist as he brought her closer to him, his lips crushing hers passionately. He turned around, still kissing her as he brought her back inside the living room.

\- Last time you kissed me and vanished… - Oliver whispered as he started kissing her again, feeling her whole body responding him. – This time around… - His lips traveled to her cheeks, 'til the base of her ear. – Stay?

\- I can do that! – She whispered as she brought her hands to his neck, their tongues fighting each other as they made up for the lost time.

\- Perfect!

Somehow they ended up in Oliver's bed, making out as the time passed by. They had a lot of wasted time to recover and their adventure was just starting.


End file.
